A DE Summer
by SweetLove4Brucas
Summary: This story starts where season four ends and Elena chooses Damon. Stefan is at the bottom of the lake and Katherine has just turned human. A summer room mate will show up at the Salvatore mansion changing the dynamic of the DE duo but it wont hinder them from having the sexiest summer of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon. Damon"! I shout loud yet with exhaustion. I just turned Katherine into a human and I'm so damn happy that in some way I was able to get her back for what she did to Jeremy. Unfortunately for me now that she is human it does feel wrong to kill her. That is why I left her sorry ass in the middle of the school unconscious. I want her to wake up and feel the loss of her vamperisim alone.

"Elena". Damon whispers in my ear as his arms wrap around my body from behind. I don't want to ruin this moment with news of Katherine. Especially since Stefan is gone and the house is to ourselves. I missed feeling him physically. Those two times were amazing and I have been hungry for more. Stupid damn sire bond. Stupid Kat and stupid humanity switch. I'm so exhausted but hungry. He kisses my neck and I nearly collapse. Katherine can wait. I spin around with inhuman speed and push him up against the nearest wall. I enter his willing mouth with my tongue and move it around deeply and hard. He does the same and we are one hundred percent on the same page for once. Damon is reaching for the zipper on my dress. I like this dress.

"Don't break the zipper please. I'm very fond of this dress". I ask him staring into his crystal blue eyes.

Damon smiles that crooked grin that I love.

"I'm very fond of it too. But I want it off you".

He unzips it with care and lets it drop to my feet.

"Are you as in love with this bra and these panties or can I rip them to shreds and touch you now"? He asks with want in his eyes.

"Rip them". I almost beg.

And with that my bra falls to my feet in two pieces and my panties shred into pieces between my thighs. Damon is hitching my leg around him and I am naked, willing and wanting. I feel no shame or embarrassment. I am with the man I love. Finally and I feel beautiful. But most of all I feel wanted. Damon lifts my other leg around him and runs. Within seconds I'm on my back on his bed with him on top of me breathing hard not from exhaustion but from desire for me. I want his shirt off. He has a million black long sleeve shirts. I decide to just rip it off of him. He doesn't even blink. His chest is exposed and I began to lay soft kisses all over from his neck down to his pecks. He begins to take his pants and underwear off and the sight of him again sends a giggle within me. That first night by the fire. The next morning. I was more than satisfied by him naked and after learning of the sire bond I knew that was one of the things I was going to miss most. Seeing him like this, over me, wanting me.

"Is there a reason you are smiling like that at me"? Damon says with humor in his voice.

I reach up to kiss him. "Just remembering how you looked is all. Seeing it again makes me giddy."

"Giddy huh"? Well how about we make you satisfied instead".

Just like that he is inside me. His lips caressing my neck and making their way down to my breast. Oh Damon what you do to me you will never know. I am lost. I am lost in the passion and love that I have for this man. How could I have resisted him for this long? How did it take being dead for me to realize I needed him to make me come alive? Thinking back on that day when I chose Stefan I thought for sure I made the right choice. Even after I turned I thought I made the best choice. I mean I loved them both. It was obvious to me but Stefan and I had history and I felt like I owed that history another chance. But boy did I underestimate the power of Damon and his hold on me. How at every turn he would make me question everything and just consume me. He'd just glance at me and I would come undone. It was hard to hide. It was hard to resist and Stefan knew it. He saw. When Damon saved me I felt lost. On that bridge I wanted to die. I wanted to end the pain and when I saw his face for the first time that day I felt life. Like there was a reason to not give up. But my ring was gone and I began to burn. I can never repay him for grabbing me and pulling me in that water. The thought of dying like my real mother Isabel is haunting. Damon was there. He was and is always there. I'm realizing when he told me he would always chose me that he really meant always and I'm thankful for that. He has chosen me throughout this whole ordeal. He has loved me through everything. He has never given up on me. The feelings of gratitude and love are overwhelming and I pull myself up so that I am on top of him never letting him slide out of me.

"I like you above me. I like watching you lose yourself in me." Damon whispers.

And I do. I lose myself in him completely and with his hands cupping my breast I climax all around him. With three strong thrusts of his hips he finishes and I collapse on top of him. How will we ever stop? How will I ever get enough of this man?

After about five minutes of complete silence wrapped in each others arms Damon breaks it.

"Did you find Jeremy and Bonnie? Did you get to say goodbye"? I can tell it's hard for him to ask this.

I sigh. "I didn't. I didn't have time to say goodbye to my brother because Kat took that from me too".

Damon moves to see my face.

"What do you mean she took that from you"?

"Well she surprised me at the school and attacked me. Tried to kill me". I scowled.

"That bitch". He growled. "I'm going to kill her. Wait. Did you kill her"?

I smiled a wicked grin. "Nope. I tried and actually I was failing. She almost had me Damon. I mean I was on the floor her hand inside of me and all I could think was do it you stupid bitch. Just kill me already and shut up. But then I remembered I had something in my pocket. The cure. So I shoved it down her throat and left her in the high school to wake up a human alone."

"You what"? Damon shouted and sat up quickly looking at me like I was a mad woman.

"What"? I asked gawking back at him like he was crazy.

"You left her alive in the high school? Why didn't you kill her Elena"? He asks with a get a clue look.

I realize he wasn't annoyed about the cure which made me happy. He just wanted me to kill his ex lover who happens to look exactly like me. My bitch doppelganger.

"Damon I wanted to believe me I did. But I would be killing a human and I couldn't do that. That's not who I am not after, well you know. I couldn't go back there. I was scared to go back there. So I figured I'd leave her there. Let her wake up a human all by her lonesome. Yes to watch her wake up human would be funny as hell but the thought of her there alone gave me a wicked feeling of satisfaction so I just left her. She deserves this. She deserves to be human and vulnerable. If she turns and if it works then she will be weaker than me. I will be older than her and then I can kill her. She thought Klaus hunting her down was bad. She needs to think again. And she stained my favorite dress. It's going to take a lot of bleach to get my blood out." I smirk thinking of how I will rip her heart out and watch her turn to dust.

"Wow Elena. My woman is bad ass. But damn you didn't get to say goodbye to Jeremy. Are you ok"? He asks with love in his eyes.

This man is so in love with me and it makes me tingle deep inside. I want round two.

" No I didn't. But he and I said a lot to each other and I feel at peace with it all. I wish he were here. I miss him already, again. But seeing him ok made me feel better. Seeing him and Ric together like a family again, it made it all better."

And it did. I'm ok now. I can go on and live knowing that Jeremy is not in a horrible place.

Damon looks at me with puzzled.

"The cure. I thought you were going to give it to Stefan".

"I was. I mean I tried. He wouldn't take it. He said he tried to get it for me this whole time and that it was never his to take. It was always mine. So he gave it to me."

"You had it when we made out in front of the fire earlier"? Damon asks.

"Yes". I reply.

"And you didn't think to tell me"? He says a bit annoyed.

"Um Damon I was declaring my undying love for you and then you declared yours by sticking your tongue in my mouth, which I didn't mind at all and actually I had been really dying to do since the roof in New York but ya. I mean I was a bit occupied to bring up Stefan and the cure." I explained.

Damon smiled and with that bit of information he was back on top of me kissing me and round two began.

A knock on the front door brought Damon and I from our sleeping bliss. He was curled up over me holding me in his beautiful arms. He didn't let me go as his eyes reached mine.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door ruining the morning after sex for me"?

I smiled a sexy take me now smile and his lips pressed against mine. The knock banged louder this time. More urgent. Sounds like Caroline.

Damon reluctantly releases me from his lips and grins in annoyance.

"Stay here. I'm going to send the girl scout selling cookies away and then I'm going to come back in here and make love to you all day until you tell me to stop".

I bit my bottom lip. "I cant tell you to stop Damon. I couldn't last night and I wont be able today. So I guess this means this bed, that floor, the bathroom counter, the tub and your shower will be home for awhile."

That crooked smile that I love replaces the annoyance upon his face. He jumps up quickly and within five seconds his pants are on and he is at the front door. I can hear him. He opens the door. There is silence.

"Elena". Damon shouts.

Who the hell could be at our damn door. Do they know they are very irritating. I grab my robe from the closet. It was nice sharing a room with Damon when my humanity was off. Too bad I didn't utilize this convenience. Stupid switch. I decided not to sprint to the door. Whoever it was could wake. How dare they wake me from this amazing day. When I reached the door Damon stood there. The door was only open enough so that I could see him standing there. I couldn't see who was behind it. With one soft push of his hand the door flung open and my baby brother stood in the doorway smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeremy". I whispered trying to scream his name but it wouldn't come out any louder.

When I finally caught my breath I ran to him.

"Jeremy"! He was in my arms and hugging me back tightly.

"Whoa Elena you are going to smash the kids ribs with that welcome". Damon smiled as he watched our reunion with glee and hope.

I was holding him too tight but I didn't care. He was here and the veil was up. But how?

I pulled back to see his face. "How"? I asked concerned for Bonnie knowing somehow she did it.

"Bonnie brought me back". He smiled and I missed that smile.

Damon ushered us into the house. We sat down in front of a barely burning fireplace. A fireplace that was roaring as Damon and I first kissed then later started to make love. I looked fanatically for my dress and shredded clothing but Damon beat us into the room and picked them up so fast I didn't even see him.

"Sit Jeremy. Tell me everything. How and where is Bonnie"? I couldn't contain my gratitude when I spoke her name. My best friend did it! She really did it!

"Bonnie did a spell and when the veil lifted I was still here. I asked her how and she said she did a spell and that it was all too much for her. She had a heavy load to bear Elena. She saw grams and just everything that happened she needed to get out of Mystic. She told me to tell you she loves you and she will be spending the summer with her mom to get away but that she will talk to you soon so don't worry."

Jeremy sat still and looked off into a corner for a moment as if listening to something.

"Jeremy is there a ghost here"? I asked trembling hoping that Ric was somehow still with us.

Jeremy was brought back quickly.

"Um no. Sorry I was thinking of what else she said. She's happy for you and Damon. She wanted me to tell you that she's happy for you." He smiled. "I am too."

Damon looked over to me and raised a brow.

"But Jeremy how did Bonnie know that Damon and I were together? I never told her and I never told you guys goodbye."

Jeremy shot his eyes to another corner silent for a moment. Listening it seemed.

"Jeremy"? I asked concerned. "Is everything ok"?

Jeremy quickly recovered.

"It's my senses. I mean I'm back but it will take time to really fully get back. My memory is all foggy. She said she knew you would pick him".

Elena smiled in amazement. "She did"?

"She knew you loved him and she always felt deep down in her gut that the sire bond was bull shit. Guess she was right huh"?

Damon smiled at me with love and joy. All of that fuss for nothing. I hate the damn sire bond.

"Wow Bonnie." I smiled. "If I wasn't so keen on killing her with the switch off maybe I could have listened to her about the sire bond".

Damon walked over to me. I know he could feel the pain in my voice.

"Elena no one blames you for that. Your humanity was off. This is what happens. We as vampires do stupid things when the switch is off. Bonnie loves you and she has already forgiven you. We all have. So lets move on. You have the switch back on, you just graduated and long behold Bonnie Bennett the witch extraordinaire has brought little Gilbert back to life. I just don't know how to explain a kid walking around alive that should have burnt to a crisp in his house to the good people of Mystic Falls".

Crap he is right I thought. Jeremy is supposed to be ash and bones. What have I done.

"What are we going to say Damon." I asked concerned. I want Jeremy to have a normal life again!

Damon grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"We will think of something but for right now the kid has nothing. He has no clothes, no belongings and no place to live. So he stays here. Pick a room little Gilbert and your sister and I will do the rest".

Jeremy stood and looked toward Damon's room.

"Think again Jeremy. That's the best room in the house and it's ours. Oh and well you cant have Stefan's upstairs but ya any other room".

Jeremy smiled and began to explore the house on his own.

"I liked the emphasis on "our" in our room Damon". I smiled sexily.

Damon grabbed my hand. "You know baby bro doesn't have special hearing and we both need a shower". I smiled and opened my robe up slightly so Damon could take a peek to see I was completely naked under the robe. This did the trick. Before I could even close it back up he picked me up and shot straight to his room.

Quickly he pulled off his jeans and turned the shower on. He reached his hand out from inside and I dropped my robe and grabbed his waiting hand. Inside the water was warm and our naked bodies touched the water dripping all over us. His kiss slowly engulfed me and I was lost. The water pouring down over our heads as we tasted each other and explored with our hands. I made my way down to his butt where I squeezed tight. He smiled beneath my kiss. His hands were on my breast squeezing and caressing. I pulled away and exhaled. It felt so good to have his hands upon me. His mouth gently traced kisses down my neck to my breast never leaving an inch of them without kisses. Then he made his way down to my stomach. With his hand he spread my thighs apart and his mouth quickly covered me between my thighs. His mouth, the way he moved it and his fingers touching caressing. I felt I was going to explode. But before I could he stopped and lifted me up into his arms. He pressed my back against the shower door and entered inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently tugged his hair as he thrusted inside. How the hell could I ever go a day without making love to him? I must have been crazy. Hell I am crazy. Crazy for this man. Crazy for him to be touching me, inside me and loving me. His thrusts began to take on a new edge a serious need to go deeper and harder inside me. I met him thrust for thrust squeezing my thighs around his hips. I couldn't contain the pure warmth and joy I felt between my legs and I came around him. With a few more thrusts and the sound of my orgasm Damon finished holding me tight against the shower wall.

Damon slowly lowered me to the floor. The shower water pouring down upon my head. I welcomed it.

"You are so beautiful Elena". Damon whispered into the sound of the water. "How did I get so lucky. How did I get you"?

My poor man still couldn't fathom my choice yet here he was with me reaping all the benefits of it. When was he going to see himself the way I see him.

"I wasn't lying Damon when I said you made me feel most alive". I smiled with love. "I am so in love with you and I have been since, well since you saved me on that bridge. I think honestly I always was in love with you. I hid it. I buried it. It scared me. How could I love you and Stefan? It was so wrong. But then I died and everything changed. Rules? Who cared about rules. I was dead. Memories came back to me. Memories you took from me. I understand why. I was never mad at you but gosh I wish I had those. Especially the night you told me you loved me but you didn't want to be selfish with me. That was one memory that could have changed so much between us had you let me know it. But I understood why you didn't."

Damon stood quietly listening intensely never taking his eyes off mine.

"Then you tried to make everything better for me. You tried to save me even though the sire bond was screwing everything up. I know that you never knew and you never took advantage of that sire bond. But I was in complete and total control of my feelings the entire time. When you saved me on that bridge I couldn't contain it anymore. I couldn't hide from it. I was finally exposed and I didn't care. It felt good to allow myself to love you. Stefan and I broke up and that night of Miss Mystic. Damon that night and the morning after were two of the best days of my entire life".

Damon interrupted. "But that next day you learned of the sire bond. We learned of the sire bond".

I smiled out a small laugh.

"Damon I always knew how I felt. It was always there. Before I even died and turned. I tried to explain to you that I knew I loved you. That what we had was real. That the sire bond was only affecting my actions not my feelings but you were so afraid that yet again you wouldn't get the girl. That the rug would be pulled out from underneath you. I'm sorry for that".

"You don't have to apologize Elena". He exclaimed.

"Yes I do. I felt more for you then I could ever lead on. That was unfair to pretend that you and I didn't exist for so long. I loved Stefan but I was slowly, burning for you. It was so confusing and I was ashamed of it. There were moments when I'd forget about Stefan. All that was in the world was you and me. Especially when Stefan went all ripper. When you first kissed me on that porch you ignited so much confusion in me. On one hand I couldn't wait to do it again and on the other I knew it couldn't happen again. I never wanted to be her. Kat. I didn't want to hurt either of you. But here I am. Finally making a real choice. The worst choice I have ever made and somehow it's honestly the most amazing choice too. I don't care Damon. I want to be with you. I cant help that I love you. I do. I don't care what anyone has to say. I'm sick of fighting it. I'm sick of not being with you."

Confusion then realization swept over Damon's face then something entirely different. A burn. A burning to touch me. Be inside of me again. It brought warmth to my inner thighs. His stare went straight through me and I felt as if I'd com bust on the spot.

"How about we try out that bathroom counter". Damon sexily suggested.

I smiled and with that we were out of the shower and I was seated on the bathroom counter with Damon between my thighs going for round four.


End file.
